Heartbroken Mermaid
by Yandere Kagamine Gabii
Summary: Eu semprei ansiei pelo dia em que subiria à superficie. Achei que seria algo mágico. Mas isso mudou quando encontrei você. Por sua causa,eu quis mudar minha vida. E veja aonde estou agora...


***~The Little Mermaid~***

.

***~One-Shot/Songfic~***

.

Veja o mar. No mar não há nada que alguém possa querer. Nós todas somos desprezadas,mas apenas queremos um pouco de atenção. Por isso somos belas. Por sermos belas,somos temidas. Somos temidas porque somos sereias.

**.**

**Tatoe awa ni naro tomo**

_Mesmo que que eu venha do fundo do mar_

**Watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**

_Eu semprei te amarei_

**Kono umi to sora ni tokete**

_Depois de dissolver no oceano e no céu_

**Anata o mimamoru wa**

_Eu te observarei de longe_

_._

_"Quando completares 15 anos...Vais a subir até a superfície..."_

_._

- Então vamos todas nós juntas! - Tayuya sorriu para as nós aquele dia

- Sim! - nós respondemos em uníssono

.

**Umi no soko de yume ni miteta**

_O que eu queria era estar perto_

**Sora no michiru aoi hoshi o**

_Do grande estrelado azul céu no fundo do oceano_

**Umi no naka de nozon de ita**

_Eu ansiei por este dia_

**Toka ga michiru hi ga kuru made**

_Ansiei por chegar até minha vez_

_._

Elas quiseram voltar mas eu continuei meu caminho. As nuvens aquele dia estavam perigosas,cujas afetavam o meu lar. Mas continuei mesmo assim. Foi quando percebi um tumulto em uma parte a minha frente. Era um humano.

.

**Atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta**

_Abaixo de nuvens traiçoeiras,nas ondas_

**Soko de anohi anata no deau**

_Eu te vi aquele dia,no fundo do oceano_

_._

O que consegui fazer foi te resgatar. Subindo,cheguei até a praia,foi onde te deixei. Não podia sair mais do que isso. Atrás de uma grande pedra,fiquei ali,apenas a admirar-te. Até que uma outra garota chegou. Ela te socorreu como deveria. E você,encantado,apaixonou-se por ela,o que deixou meu coração totalmente partido.

.

**Hajimete shitta kono omoi ni**

_Aqueles foram os primeiros sentimentos em minha vida_

**Mune ga hari sake so**

_Como o rejeitamento dói..._

_._

_- _Tayuya! Tayuya! - desci gritando até o encontro de minha irmã

- Hinata? O-o que você precisa? - ela olhou atônita para mim

- A-aquela bruxa...Onde ela mora? - disse,um tanto mais calma

.

- Olá querida,o que deseja? - a bruxa sorriu

- E-eu quero ser humana! Por favor,me transforme em humana! - desesperada,gritei com lágrimas nos olhos

- Isso lhe custará um certo preço...Está disposta a cedê-lo? - ela sorriu maliciosamente

- Qual? Qualquer coisa,por favor! - implorei-lhe

- Desejo sua voz em troca de tornar-se humana... - os loiros cabelos dela ondularam-se,enquanto mexia-se

- C-certo... - fechei os olhos e adormeci

.

Quando acordei estava na pedra em que me escondi aquele dia. Ele estava do meu lado. O meu príncipe.

- Ah,que bom que você acordou - ele sorriu - Qual é seu nome?

Não respondi. Agora não tinha mais voz,então seria impossível responder quem eu era.

- Você não fala? - ele perguntou,e eu apenas respondi que sim com a cabeça

- Certo...Você mora por aqui? - respondi que não,com a cabeça

- Você não tem casa? - respondi que sim

- Então venha,tem um lugar para onde você pode ir. - sorri e ele pegou na minha mão. Tropecei um pouco,minhas "pernas" queimavam.

.

**Tatoe ashi ga itande mo**

_Mesmo que minhas pernas arquem e queimem_

**Watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**

_Eu sempre te amarei_

_._

-Acho que você pegou o jeito de andar...Já até consegue dançar um pouco! - ele sorriu e me tirou do chão onde já tropecei várias vezes

Sorri também. Eu estava gostando de viver ali. Eles não sabiam o que eu era,então eu era aceita com facilidade. Naruto,o nome de quem cuida de mim,o nome de quem eu amo,me ajuda a fazer tudo. Ele já até me ensinou a ler!

- Desculpa,mas acho que vou ter que ir...Bom,espero que você venha no baile amanhã! - ele sorriu e saiu do cômodo

.

**"Dance" wa odore nai kedo**

_Eu ainda não sei dançar_

**Anata wo mimamoru wa**

_Mas eu te observarei de longe_

_._

Entrei no salão,acompanhada de dois homems muito bondosos. Quando o príncipe me notou,correu até mim e convidou-me para dançar. Começamos a dançar. Estava uma bela noite,de céu estrelado. Eu estava tão feliz.

- Eu sei que você não pode falar,mas eu queria desabafar com alguém - ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça - Eu acho que estou apaixonado por aquela que me salvou... Você entende o que é se apaixonar por alguém?

Ele parou de dançar. Aquela de quem ele é apaixonado,havia chegado na festa. Eu não havia enxergado aquele dia. Ela é muito bonita. Muito mais bonita do que eu. Ele,como se estivesse enfeitiçado,soltou minha mão e correu até ela. Eles começaram a conversar e dançar.

- Ahmn...Desculpe,Hina-chan! - ele virou para trás e disse isso

.

**Shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru**

_Eu já percebi que é impossível_

**Sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai**

_Ser a estrela deste castelo_

**Tatoe koe o hari agete mo**

_Pois não importa quanto eu grite_

**Anata made wa todoka nai no**

_Você não consegue me ouvir_

_._

Eu saí daquele lugar,e fui para uma enorme varanda. Ouvi um som familiar e percebi que eram minhas irmãs me chamando. Elas estavam diferentes,seu longos cabelos tornaram-se curtos.

- Hinata! Tome,pegue isso! - Sasame me jogou uma faca prateada

- Com isso,mate-o! Por favor,isso é para seu bem! - Tayuya gritou

- (Eu...) - abaixei a cabeça

.

**Fune no ue de yobareru na**

_Do navio,eu escutei a voz de minhas irmãs_

**Ane ga motsu wa gin no "knife"**

_Elas me deram uma faca prateada_

**"Kare o korose" ane o koe ni**

_E sugeriram que eu o matasse_

**(Watashi wa...)**

_(Mas eu...)_

_._

Memórias retornaram à minha mente. Via como minhas irmãs eram carinhosas comigo. Vi,no tempo em que era humana,o carinho com qual os humanos me tratavam,principalmente Naruto. Já era tempo de agir.

.

**Utau,utau,umi no soko de**

_Cantando,cantando,do fundo do oceano_

**Utau,utau,omoi o komete**

_Colocando o meu coração nesta canção_

_._

Entrei no quarto do meu príncipe. Ele estava adormecido. Eu carregava a tal faca. Mas minha mão tremia,tremia muito. Não conseguia fazê-lo,olhando ele dormindo calmamente. Não conseguia olhá-lo direito. Saí correndo dali. Então não haviammais esperanças,agora esta era minha última opção.

.

**Tatoe koe ga todoka nakute mo**

_Mesmo que você não possa me ouvir_

**Watashi wa utai tuzuke masu**

_Eu não irei parar de cantar_

**Kono kaze ni uta ga notte**

_Espero que minha voz _

**Anata o tsutsumu yooni**

_Chegue até você pelo vento_

_._

- Naruto! Naruto! Aonde você está indo? - a garota gritava pelos corredores

O loiro parou e se apoiou sobre a varanda. Ouviu uma voz tão bela que nada mais ao seu redor fazia sentido. Ele gritou e pôs-se a chorar.

.

- Tayuya! Tayuya! Ouça isso,TAYUYAA! - Sasame colou o rosto em seus braços e começou a chorar

- Sasame...? - Tayuya ouviu uma voz e lágrimas brotaram em seu rosto - Não chore,Sasame... Ela está melhor assim... - Sasame olhou para irmã,e a abraçou,chorando mais ainda

.

**Tatoe awa ni naro tomo**

_Mesmo que eu venha do fundo do mar_

**Watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**

_Eu sempre te amarei_

**Kono umi to sora ni tokete**

_Antes de dissolver no oceano e no céu_

**Anata wo mimamoru wa**

_Eu te observarei de longe_

**La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la**

_La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la_

**La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la...**

_La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la..._

_._

.

_**Minna-saan! *-***_

_**Como vão vocês? :3**_

_**Essa humilde fic vai para minhas amigas:**_

**_Vivi Akemi_**

**_Veveh-chan_**

**_Espero que todos gostem! (:_**

**_Quem quiser escutar a música,tem o link,mas quando foraem assistir,tirem os espaços! ToT''_**

http:/ .com /watch ?v=4 vxXj x5 68RA &fea ture =rela ted

**_Por favor,deixe reviews lindas! XDD_**

**_Ja nee! ^^_**


End file.
